Treat Heart Pig In Wonderland (TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Style) Part 21 - Treat Heart Pig's Flight/The Finale
Cast: * Alice - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) * Alice's Sister - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) * Dinah - Figaro (Pinocchio) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) * The Dodo - Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes) * The Parrot of Next Dodo - Potty the Parrot (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) * The Walrus - Eugene H. Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) * The Carpenter - Squidward Tentacles (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Bill the Lizard - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) * The Rose - Cinderella * The Daisy - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * The Snooty Flower - Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) * The White Rose - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) * The Lily - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) * Flowers - Others * The Caterpillar - Caractacus P. Doom (Avenger Penguins) * The Caterpillar (as Butterfly) - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) * The Bird in the Tree - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) * The Cheshire Cat - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) * The Mad Hatter - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * The March Hare - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) * The Dormouse - Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) * The Card Painters - Tryclyde (Super Mario Bros.) * The Card Soldiers - ????? * The Queen of Hearts - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) * The King of Hearts - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) Transcripts: * Slappy Squirrel: Hmhmhmhm… and uh… what were you saying, my dear? * Pepe Le Pew: Well, she simply said that you’re a fat, pompous, bad tempered old tyrant, hahahaha! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! * Thaddius Vent: You heard what her majesty said! Off with her head! … * All: Forward, backward, inward, outward, here we go again! No one ever loses and no one can ever win. Backward, forward, outward, inward, bottom to the top, there’s… * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! Off with her head! * Rabbit: Just a moment! You can’t leave a tea party without having a cup of tea, you know! * Treat Heart Pig: But- but I can’t stop now! * Rabbit: Ah, but we insist! You must join us in a cup of tea! * Slappy Squirrel: Off with her head! * Treat Heart Pig: Mister Sideshow Bob! What will I do? * Fryguy: Who are you? * Treat Heart Pig: Cough-cough! Cough-cough! * Slappy Squirrel: There she goes! Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Awww! Still locked, you know. * Treat Heart Pig: But the Slappy Squirrel! I simply must get out! * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: Oh, but you are outside. * Treat Heart Pig: What? * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff: See for yourself! * Treat Heart Pig: Why, why that’s me! I’m asleep! * Slappy Squirrel: Don’t let her get away! Off with her head! * Treat Heart Pig: Treat Heart Pig, wake up! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Please wake up, Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! * Proud Heart Cat: Treat Heart Pig! Treat Heart Pig! Will you kindly pay attention and recite your lesson? * Treat Heart Pig: Huh? Oh. Oh! Uh… how doth the little crocodile, improve his shining tail. And pour the waters of the… * Proud Heart Cat: Treat Heart Pig, what are you talking about? * Treat Heart Pig: Oh, I’m sorry, but you see, the Caractacus P. Doom said… * Proud Heart Cat: Caractacus P. Doom? Oh, for goodness sake. Treat Heart Pig, I… Oh, well. Come along, it’s time for tea. * Chorus: Treat Heart Pig in Wonderland, over the hill or here or there, I wonder where. * Narrator: That's all folks! Category:TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz Category:TheBugsBunnyandRoadRunnerShowRockz's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Transcripts Category:Transcripts